Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 13th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from February 16th, 26 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''This session will come to order. Commander please update the senate on the recent operation. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Sir, Operation 'House Party' is underway. The ministry of war's initial operations with senatorial aid went well. We have eliminated the first of the two students of the fallen archmage Aetheric. We have tracked down the second one in a recon operation yesterday. The elimination of the target will occur Monday. That is all for now, unless you had any questions, sir? Or anyone. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''On the shcale of mostly dead to completely dead beyond question, how dead are we going to make that fucker? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Very dead. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Would anyone like to talk about what happened on Tuesday? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I believe that was one related t'fringe magic. '''Meren Young: '''I could. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I can speak on it if need be. '''Meren Young: '''Briefly. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Then do so, battlemage. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Someone speak. '''Meren Young: '''On Tuesday a locked tome within our Fringe Office's vault exploded and let out a dangerous Burning Legion agent into the City. How we let such a possessed item into our Vault is something I cannot say personally - that would be a question for Salazar. But we contained the demon before it could do any real damage to the rest of the city. The Fringe office though... '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I would note for th'record, that I have issued a security order; all further tomes regardin' th'summonin' of Demons will be relegated to the central arcane vaults, which are more secure than ours generally. At least until th'tomes can be judged 'safe.' '''Meren Young: '''Too many lives were lost because of that one mistake. We are in the process of fully identifying all of the bodies and contacting the families of the departed. I would even argue we put them out of the City in hopes of eliminating any more kind of demonic activity within our home. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Or we could keep demonic artifacts out of the city, you know, ash a generally advisable- that, that exactly. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Yes? Thank you. '''K'aure: The demon has been successfully captured within the Violet Hold. Upon interrogation of the demon by Salazar Demes, Anneli Spellbinder, and myself, we have gained no truly-useful information. Before the interrogation, though, I have strengthened that particular demons cell with some Light-based spells for easier intimidation. If anyone else wishes to interrogate him, I'd probably feel free. Press "Button 1" to shock him, and "Button Two" to compel the truth out of him. He's a bit nasty, though. Vanidicus Alexander: '''I would also note for the record that temporary access to level 3 holding areas is now revoked. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Right. Thanks. Anyone want to talk about the trial on Wednesday? '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''I can. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Hellissa Pyrestaff. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''So we had a mock trial that once again proves as to why we can't have juries if we want any actual justice going through. It was the mock trial of a possible necromancer, and it went pretty well, even if Vorien totally didn't show. So Meren stood in for him, and did a great job. That's about it. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone want to talk about the first event on Thursday? No? How about the class later that evening? '''Fuerel Pyrestaff: I can. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Fuerel Pyrestaff. '''Fuerel Pyrestaff: The class held on Thursday evening was in regards to 'obscure holidays', which...um. Which mostly focused on the various holidays observed by both witches and harvest witches, as well as the rituals involved with them and their significance. It was hosted, of course, by Mab Nimue. And I believe that's it. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. On to next week. Commander care to go again? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Aye sir. Alright. So I'll be goin' over our operation. Recon yesterday in addition t'infermation provided by various parties within th'senate have yielded results. We have located th'second student of Archmage Aetheric. That is the good news. Th'bad news is that we've been bangin' around Silverpine fer a bit now an' in some cases....not been th'most subtle. As in we evaporated an entire Forsaken outpost. An' as such they're aware somethin' is up. Our mission this comin' monday is similar but with a far more important secondary objective. Th'magi have been observed usin' copies of a book penned by Aetheric. We must recover a copy of this book in addition to eliminatin' th'student. Once we obtain it, we'll be on our way. Are there any questions? Yes, captain? 'Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''On a scale of dead to quintuple dead, how dead? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Very. Do you have an -actual- question, Captain? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Yeah, when it comesh to the book we're recovering, what'sh the degree of containment we're considering? ...hic! '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Your level of sobriety will be discussed later. The book will be contained normally, it is not a demonic tome or anything. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: ''kay. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Is that it? Right then, thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Emberstar will be having a history lesson on Tuesday and we have been invited to a Love is in the Air Ball on Friday. Senator Fuerel Pyrestaff would you like to discuss your upcoming class? '''Fuerel Pyrestaff: '''On Wednesday I will be holding the last -- well, for now, at least -- in my pyromancy class series, with a focus on advanced applications. For this particular class, I am requesting that all attendees have at least a passing familiarity with Abjuration magic. Those who don't will be limited in how they can participate, given the environment the class will be held in. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Now a few announcements. Minister Gehlnarine Liridian is stepping down from his post as Minister of Justice effective at the end of this meeting. Archmage Elberich Haltring will be taking his place and has appointed Senator Adam Hale as his Deputy. This all takes effect at the conclusion of this session. Minister Liridian will be taking up the position of Minister of Eclectic Wizardry, a new Ministry founded to deal with fringe, restricted, and forbidden magics. Again these changes go into effect at the conclusion of the session. Are there any questions for me? '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Salazar Demes will be my Deputy Minister, I will add. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Oh right, Salazar Deme- Yes that. '''K'aure: Mmm. Question! Zanbor Emerson: '''Yes. '''K'aure: I thought the Ministry of Eclectic Wizardry was also tasked to the research and development of not-so-common magics, such as the Light, Shadow, Fel . . . ? Zanbor Emerson: '''Yes. Fringe, restricted, forbidden magics. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Research to -counter- them. We will not be raising an army of necromancers here. '''Meren Young: '''The Ministry of Eclectic Wizardy will handle the research and classification of magics unfamiliar to the Kirin Tor. '''Perlinna Runewalker: I don't imagine they'd be doing much involving the Light. Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Likely not. But we'll see. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Order please. Senator Young. I suppose that is okay. '''Meren Young: '''M.E.W. will be functioning from the start with a few departments. The Department of Magical Defense will handle the imprisonment and "elimination" of magically-trained criminals. As well as the Department of Aberant Research in which it would be conducting all the research of "unfamiliar" magics to the Kirin Tor. Which we will be making sure all of our researchers have the RIGHT research material, labs, safety, and everything they need to safely study magics deemed to unorthodox or dangerous to study without writ/regulation. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''To clarify Magical Defense will be working WITH Justice. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I want to make it clear that the Ministry of Justice deals with imprisoning and dealing with criminals and that magics that are regulated by the forbidden magics act will still be observed as such by the MEW. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''May I say one short word while we are on this topic? The Ministry of Eclectic Wizardry, by its nature, will be a very cooperative Ministry. It will be working WITH Justice, Academics and War to aid in expertise on darker and more obscure magics as well as expertise in combating said magics. As such, any Ministry may feel free to call on our services at any time. Perfect example, we already have some of the necessary expertise to PROPERLY interrogate that demon we have in the hold. Just saying. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. If there is nothing else we will move on to the vote tonight. The vote is on the Warrants Act. Authored by Elberich Haltring, I am introducing it on his behalf. I am strongly in favor of this bill as is strengthens the rights of the people without hindering law enforcement activities. If anyone would like to speak about the bill please raise your hand. If no one has anything to say we will move onto a vote. A quorum is present. When I call your name please state your vote. Aye, nay, or abstain. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Fourteen ayes, one nay, one abstention. The vote passes. I now open the floor to anyone who wishes to speak. Please raise your hand. '''Lora Raventhorne: I'm hiring some part time bookkeepers, assistants, and accountants. Minor workload issues, overstaffed... All that fancy stuff. If you want some extra coin, send me a letter and I'll set up an interview. Finance is boring so I won't get any offers... Still, it is open. Zanbor Emerson: '''As always very optimistic. Anyone else wish to speak? Senator Alexander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Th'ministry of war is beginnin' a program of 'bounties'. These bounties will be in th'form of usable intelligence on enemy combatants. IE Horde Personnel, Legion agents, and other threats from outside of Dalaran. You will be compensated for yer efforts. As it remains controversial to send civilians into enemy territory fer purposes of war, please do not seek to infiltrate enemy nations. If you have any questions on what you are seekin' intel on, please ask an officer of th'battlemage corp, or myself. Yes, captain? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Having directly to do with this, I am offering, for free, instruction or advice for or regarding such intelligence gathering activities. If you want to pursue this course of gainful employment and are at all unassured of your skill set, please speak to the Mage-Commander, myself, or any battlemage, and we will be more than happy to assist you in serving your city. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Again, do not think this gives you entitlement to engage in military operations. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Does anyone else want to speak? Alright. Hellissa over to you for promotions. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Right. Seeing as Senator Therabor is sitting down and probably asleep, we'll start with Senator Cromwell. Front and Center! Senator Cromwell, you've been an interesting member of the Senate, and we've been with you through some interesting life changes, including one time getting drunk and lost in Stormwind. I have no idea how you managed to return, because I think you flew away on a balloon, but who knows? We are promoting you for making it back to Dalaran, and also being around. Congratulations. Silvious, you've been with us for a good while, and you've ventured into Karazhan on a wonderful adventure and came out alive and not in some weird dimension, so that's pretty good. Gone are your days of being an Associate, and here are the days of being '''Senator, even though we already call you that. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events